Human Interaction
by Lessthanjakepunk710
Summary: YEah! Another story from yours truly...GO READ IT NOW!
1. Default Chapter

Yep, Another. My third. Thanks to SariaSubi-kun for the concept of the story..thanx, alex. Disclaimer-I am too moronic to invent YYH or ANY of the characters in the cartoon, although I might throw in some of my own characters in this story, I haven't decided yet. So, sit back, relax, and let the insanity deteriorate your mind. BAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Human Interaction  
  
"WHERE THE HELL YOU WANT US TO GO?" Hiei yelled at Koenma at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I want you to have more human interaction. For the past month, the only two humans you have been interacting with are Yusuke and Kuwabara, of which Yusuke is more demon than human, and Kuwabara's just plain stupid."  
  
"You didn't answer his question," Kurama said. "Where is it you want us to go?"  
  
"To the heart of the human world," Koenma said, bracing himself an explosive temper. "The United States. Garden City, New York, to be exact." Unsuprisingly, Hiei said, "HELL NO! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SEND ME AND KURAMA THERE?!" Koenma, unphased, said, "I am not sending you and Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara are being sent with you."  
  
Hiei muttered, "Perfect. We have to baby-sit those two idiots."  
  
Koenma continued-"Furthermore, you will be staying at a local resident's home.his name is Tedd Bellas."  
  
*INSANITY BREAK* Now gee, who in the hell do you think Tedd Bellas is? Alex probably knows. ITS ME, you DIPSHITS! *INSANITY RETURN*  
  
"Here are the transcripts from our conversation..." Koenma said, handing Kurama the papers. Koenma: Hello. I am the ruler of the- Tedd: I know who you are. I watch the cartoon. Koenma: Er, yes, well. I have come to ask you- Tedd: I know what you want. I wrote this fanfic! Koenma: So what is the answer? Tedd: The answer to what? UPDATE TO BE SOON-DON'T WORRY! 


	2. The HalfDemonTedd

YAY!!! An update! Things are gonna go hellish now. And I might even bring in some of my friends! BAHHAHAHA! Once again, sit back, relax, and let the insanity deteriorate your mind. Yes, your evil laugh is welcomed at this.  
  
Human Interaction  
Pt. II  
  
"This is such bullshit," Hiei said. Kurama sighed and said, "I disagree. I think it's pretty cool to go and experience human life." "Yeah," Yusuke said. It's been a while since I've been out of the comfort of my own home, and I always wanted to go to New York. Plus, I've heard they've got some of the toughest fighters out there."  
Arriving at the the house that they were staying at, they got out of the taxi and paid the driver. The house was white, with too many windows. Great, Yusuke thought. This is gonna be more boring that History class. *Insanity Break* DAMN! Was he wrong. *Insanity Resume* "This is going to suck, staying with some baka human," Hiei said. "He's probably a boring little kid with no sense of fun." All of them jumped as suddenly, Hiei's cloak was on fire. "Koenma's been feeding you bullshit, hasn't he? I ain't no fuckin' human!" a voice that came out of nowhere said. A kid of about thirteen jumped out from behind a bunch of bushes and said, "Well, at least not all human. I'm a half demon."  
Hiei, who had ditched his burning cloak and was mad as a hornet, leaped and attacked the kid. He drew his sword and slashed him. In fact, he slashed right through him. The kid had been too quick.for HIEI! "Weren't you listening?" The kid said from atop the roof of the house. "I'm half demon. I am insane quick and can control fire. That's how I was able to set your cloak on fire."  
Yusuke broke out in laughter, Kuwabara said, "Finally, someone who can beat shorty!" and Kurama simply stood there, smiling. All of them knew..It was gonna be a LONG stay in the human world.  
  
Update soon.or not. 


	3. Missing

YAY! Another update! Okay I've decided a few things about the story. I'll be making this into a chain story, like ten or eleven chapters, sorta like SariaSubi's fics, 'cept hers are better. And, im gonna bring a few friends into this fic. So sit back.aww, do I really have to type that out again?  
  
Human Interaction  
Pt. III  
  
"Nice place you got here, Tedd," Yusuke said with a smile as he looked around the filthy room. "Clothes strewn across the floor, soda cans on the tables, chip bags everywhere.feels just like home. Yeah, I think I'm gonna fit in nicely here."  
"So where exactly in the house will we be staying?" Kurama asked. Leading them to a door at the end of a hall, Tedd replied, "In the basement. It's the most comfortable, spacious, and it has a huge-ass TV."  
"COOL!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled in unison. They both liked big screen TV's. All of them did, except Hiei would never make that kind of outburst.  
  
Skip ahead, to 2:30 AM. Yusuke wakes with a start. He sits up, and looks around.but something is missing. Where the hell is Tedd? He thought.  
"He's gone." A voice came from nowhere said. Hiei was sitting atop the couch, looking vigilant, as usual. Yusuke, curious, asked, "Where?"  
"I don't know," Hiei replied. "I saw him rise about half an hour ago, and I blinked and he was gone."  
"Well, then, get your sword," Yusuke said. "We're going to find him."  
  
They silently slipped out the front door, and started running.  
"How can you keep up with me?" Hiei asked, amazed.  
"I'm a night person. It's dark, and it gives me a sense of.I don't know, I guess it just boosts me."  
They ran around the area, looking for signs of Tedd's presence, finding nothing. After an hour, they stopped at a local park. They both easily jumped the fence, to find two silhouettes, one outlined in silver, the other, resembling more of Tedd's figure, in dark red energy. 


	4. A Family Battle

New update. 'Nuff said. None of these characters are mine, except Tedd. Get over it.  
  
Human Interaction  
Pt 4  
  
"Why did you come back?" Tedd said softly, soaked in sweat. "Was he paying you?"  
"I came back because I hate what he's become. He's psychotic, he won't eat or sleep. He talks about taking over."  
  
It was in the local park. Yusuke and Hiei were watching from aloft, in a large oak tree. Tedd was glowing in dark red energy, and the other figure-whom he was conversing with- was shining silver, as though he had descended from the heavens.  
  
..But this creature had definitely not descended from the heavens. He was a full-fledged demon, as far as Hiei could see, anyway. He had pointy ears, and looked like a human punk, but was more, so much more. You couldn't tell by looking at him, but there was something special about this demon.something you couldn't tell by just looking.  
  
Suddenly, Tedd spoke again. "If you think.after all of these years, our father is finally dying, you had better.THINK AGAIN!" And with that, he leaped at the demon, hands engulfed in flames.  
  
The demon moved to the side, and Tedd spiraled past him. He changed his position, and went back for another try at grabbing him, but the demon knocked him away with the back of his hand, as though swatting a fly. Yusuke started to jump from the tree to help, but Hiei held him back, with a look of morbid curiosity. "No. It is best not to help him. I have a strong feeling that he can handle this."  
  
Tedd was up now, and steaming mad. He charged, punching left, right, left, right, but to no avail. In a last-ditch attempt, he conjured a large flame, and tossed it. The demon made some kind of energy shield, and was protected from the blast... But it was too late. Tedd exploded through the flames, and pummeled the demon's face. He was punching, kicking, he was using demon powers, he was fighting with everything he had, and he was doing a damn good job of remodeling the demon's face. In the end of the beating, he put his hands together, and out came a small leopard-skin color ball, of which he threw and dashed as though it was a grenade.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Everything exploded in a flash of light.but the demon was protected by his shield. Yet he was worn down. He looked at Tedd with intense rage, and then his face turned into an expression of concentration. He put his hands together, and he mumbled some words. Tedd had a look of horror on his face, and had a flame in one hand and was concentrating energy in the other. The demon blasted the ball of light at Tedd, but all of a sudden he punched the ground, and shot the flame, and with a shattering of glass, it was all over.  
  
"Ingenious." Hiei remarked. "He heated the sand on the ground to form a glass wall to protect him."  
  
"Who was that guy?" Yusuke asked curiously.  
  
"Who, him?" Tedd said with a look of disgust on his face. "He's my full-demon brother." 


	5. The Story

Another freaking update. Wahoo..sorry if it depresses you, but its late, and im tired. YYH IS NOT MINE. DUR.  
  
HUMAN INTERACTION PT 5  
  
Light shined through the windows, and Tedd and Yusuke at the same time felt a pounding on their heads. They both awoke with a start, with varying reactions and swearwords. "Kurama, what the hell are you doing? It's early. I'm going back to sleep." Tedd had said. Stubbornly, Kurama reminded him that he was still young and had school. Tedd said he was going to skip out, and Yusuke with the same reply. He hit them both, threw backpacks at them, and sent them on their way.  
  
Nothing had been said of the night before. It seemed that Tedd had not wanted to talk about it. Yusuke and Hiei had not prodded him, knowing how bad it was to have a relative who wasn't exactly normal. Kuwabara, however, had been thrown out of the house to sleep outside that night, seeing as he had poked Tedd one too many times. In the morning, he was in the house, and they had all figured that he had picked the lock and said nothing more about it.  
  
"So what's the deal?" Yusuke finally asked on the way to the school. "I don't mean to prod or pry, but you said he was your brother. I want to know what's up."  
  
Tedd paused. He did not like to talk about his past or his family. "Okay. It's not a pretty story. When I was born, my dad hadn't wanted a third child, so he went nuts and tried to divorce my mom. About three months into it, he accepted it and dropped the case. He wanted me too much. He kidnapped me for three days."  
"I didn't remember any of this, my mother told me this on her dying day. But the problem was, my dad was still a little insane. So the cops caught him, threw him in the clink, and I was returned to my home."  
"But dear old dad got parole. He got out, and he swore vengeance. And by God, he got it. He murdered my mother and my sister, Ariole, and tried to convince me to run away with him and my brother, Troy. I haven't seen them for years now. Not that I ever wanted to. I hate that man and that thing, that scum that I'm supposed to call my brother."  
  
Yusuke sighed, and said, "Wow, that just sucks. Do you think he's coming back? Your brother, I mean."  
  
Tedd let out a laugh. "HA! Of course he is. He's my father's slave dog. If he doesn't, dear old daddy will obliterate him. Yeah, he'll be back, and I'm SURE that he'll put you and the others in danger. So be ready, and always be suspicious.  
  
AT SCHOOL..  
  
"Move it, you poor shit!" A girl that had passed by Tedd and Yusuke said. Tedd had particularly disliked this girl, named Daniella. She was a snobby prep, and Tedd thought she was a slut, because she went around dating every boy in the school that didn't look half bad. "Come on," Tedd had said to Yusuke, who was about to spirit gun the girl to kingdom come. "We have to meet Alex and Julia." Yusuke was puzzled, but he went along.  
  
They ran through the crowds of kids at school, who were all in uniform. Tedd had skipped this stupid conformist formality. He never wore uniform. It was stupid. They got to the center of the schoolyard, two girls were waiting there. One was tall and had brown hair, and the other was shorter with brown hair. Tedd went up and said, "Hey. This is Yusuke." Julia nodded, and Alex said, "Cool. We should get going, classes start in five minutes." Both Yusuke and Tedd let out a small laugh- they never went to class.  
  
Daniella stopped talking with her group of friends and yelled over at Tedd, "Hey, I see you aren't in uniform! What, are your parents too poor to afford one?" The whole group laughed. Yusuke now realized that nobody really knew Tedd and the pain that he had been going through. Tedd flicked his finger, much like he had done in the fight with Troy, and sent over a small flame to Daniella, setting her skirt aflame. Tedd and Yusuke both laughed like hyenas, and then the girl Alex stuck out her arm, flexed it and concentrated, and out came a small jet of water, putting out the fire. Alex went over to Tedd, and smashed him with a rather large quantity of silvery substance. She nodded her head, and she was controlling it. She made it so it twisted around Tedd like a snake and formed a tight knot around his throat.  
  
"Alex..can't..Breath.." Tedd gasped out.  
  
"GOOD!" Alex yelled at him. "We aren't supposed to use our powers in school! We made this agreement years ago!" The girl named Julia flicked out her arm, flexed it back in, much like Alex did, and finger pointed at the stuff constricting Tedd. A flash of electricity came out, and Tedd was fried instantly. "Cool powers." Yusuke said. "I'm guessing you're half-demons too?"  
  
Alex winced, and Julia said, "Alex is a quarter-demon, and I'm half, like Teddo over there."  
"MY NAME IS TEDD! NOT THEODORE, NOT TEDDO, JUST FUCKING TEDD!" Tedd shouted at Julia. "Okay, fucking Tedd." She replied. They kept bickering over the subject until the bell rang. Tedd said to Yusuke, "C'mon, lets go. I'm not sticking around for classes. They suck." Yusuke agreed, and they both ran off. Julia and Alex sighed, and said in unison, "They're hopeless."  
  
And with that, I end the fifth chapter. 


	6. Attacked

Yeeeeeeehawwww..another update. Two updates in one week.HOT DAMN, I'm good! GO READ!  
  
Human Interaction Pt. 6  
  
In a dark room, two figures are conversing, one on bended knee, and another in a demonic-looking throne.  
  
"Send..ten, I think, will do. He can't be THAT strong." Said the figure in the chair.  
"Yes, sire..but I believe you underestimate him. He has gotten stronger over the years. He has changed." The one on his knee said.  
  
The figure in the chair boomed "SILENCE! YOU DARE DISOBEY ME?!" The other figure whimpered, and fled. Then he was gone, gone, gone into the night.  
  
"So, what do ya wanna do today?" Yusuke asked Tedd while they were walking down the street. Tedd nodded sleepily, and said, "Go back to sleep."  
Yusuke nodded in agreement, but said, "So would I, but Kurama kicked us out of the house." Tedd swore, and said, "Fine. Then let's just go to the park. We can hang out there without worrying about cops or adults." Soon both of them were settled in the park by the oak tree..and both of them had fallen asleep.  
  
"Shit." Tedd said softly, stirring, a few hours..no, it was NIGHT!  
Yusuke stirred a few feet away, and said, "What is it?"  
  
But then he felt it too..evil descending upon them.. And suddenly, Tedd said, "Ten of them. Various assortments of weapons. We can handle them."  
  
A tree branch creaked, and there was a flash of light. And then, stood before them, were ten of what looked like..  
"Vampires.." Tedd uttered.  
  
That was all it took, as the vampires attacked. The first one attacked Tedd with a sword, he ducked, and socked it in the stomach, and then one straight punch to the face, dislocating the thing's jaw. A sickening crackle sounded as the vampire snapped it's jaw back into place. Tedd got tired of knocking the thing around, so he just blew it's head off with a flame.  
  
Yusuke, however, was having a harder time with two more of the demons on his ass. He was just barely keeping up with their flurry of punches and kicks and demon power attacks. Tedd went down as one of them jumped him and knocked him to the ground with a devastating punch to the face. He hopped back up, mad as a hornet, and blasted it with a large jet of flame. He eliminated another the same way.  
  
There was a large blast as Yusuke eliminated three more with his spirit gun. Tedd and Yusuke were back to back now, and Tedd said, "Stand next to me and fire your spirit gun when I say fire." Yusuke did so, and Tedd counted down.  
  
"Three...Two...One..FIRE!!!"  
  
Yusuke fired his spirit gun and Tedd fired a blast of twisting blue flame at that instant. About half-way to three vampires, the beams sort of mated, and started winding around each other, until they became one. The hit the demon in the center, exploding all three of them.  
  
There was only one left now, but it had throwing knives. They were being flung all around them, and by the gleam on the edge of it, Tedd and Yusuke could both see they were touched by poison. Yusuke dodged a few and ran up to the vampire and smacked it one in the face, but he was knocked out by a hilt of one of the knives. It was just Tedd and that ugly little beast. Tedd powered up a fire gun, and then released it. After the dust had cleared, the demon was still there-but not in any shape to fight. It had a large hole in it's stomach, and was writhing on the ground. Tedd went over to get Yusuke, but he heard a sound that was like wind. Recognizing this sound, and realizing it was a knife being thrown, Tedd saw it. He brought up his elbow at just the right moment, deflecting the knife, catching it, and throwing it right back at him, killing the demon.  
  
I'd better tell Alex..Tedd thought. He pulled out a cell phone, and dialed her number. "Alex?" He said when she picked up on the first ring. "We've been attacked. It was him..Yusuke's knocked out, but I'm pretty sure he's okay. I have to go now. I'll call you later."  
  
She had gone off on him for letting Yusuke get hurt, but it wasn't his fault. Yusuke had got hurt because he charged, as noble as it was. Tedd picked up Yusuke, slapped him a few times to wake him up, and he arose about five minutes later. He yelled "DAMN!" because he had been knocked out, but otherwise he was okay. The fight was over, it was time to go home and rest..for now. 


	7. Years After, Another Attack

Yeah, so, I waited a while before updating again. Quit bitchin'.  
  
Human Interaction P. 7  
  
Five years had passed after the last attack from Tedd's father. Some very noticeable changes had been made. Fate (Julia) had moved in because her parents were fed up with her bad grades and habits and threw her out. Alex had moved in to be closer to protect Kurama. After a week's worth of arguments, Tedd grudgingly agreed to let her stay. The scene outside is at late night, where Alex, Fate, Tedd, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara are in the basement, watching TV. Kuwabara was making fun of some talkshow host on TV, and Yusuke was telling him to shut up and that nobody was listening. Hiei and Kurama were having their own conversation, and Alex, Fate and Tedd were contemplating tomorrow's schedule. All of a sudden, Alex popped up and said, "Oh, I forgot to check the mail!"  
"What the hell? That was random," Tedd said.  
"Very. I bet she's waiting on something on mail-order," Julia replied.  
They all went up and Tedd got the mail from outside. He flipped through it and found a note.signed by his brother. The note said simply, "He's sending Them."  
Alex snatched the note ad read it aloud. "What could that mean?" asked Alex. Tedd shrugged it off. He didn't want to worry about it. They all went back downstairs. They watched television before falling asleep for ten, twenty, maybe forty minutes before awoken by a large CRASH from upstairs.  
Kuwabara was the first to wake with a loud "HOLY SHIT!" "Real smooth," Yusuke commented. They were all awake now. Something was pawing at the door to the basement stairs. The pawing became knocking. The knocking became smashing. Suddenly, it broke off the hinges and the door swung open to reveal disgusting semi-humans with rotted flesh. They were pouring down the stairs two at a time. They took no time reacting. Hiei drew his sword, Kurama, his rose whip. Kuwabara and Yusuke went into fighting position. Alex covered her hands in some kind of blackish ice. There was electricity in Fate's eyes, fire in Tedd's hands, and murder in his heart. He was the first to attack. He leaped into action, punching and kicking viciously. After about thirty seconds, six zombies were on the ground. "More coming!" Yusuke yelled. They all went into battle mode, Yusuke and Kuwabara grabbing metal chairs. Yusuke hit one across the face and then on the head, and it went down. "Man, these things take chairs like little bitches!" He said loudly. Then something occurred to him.Why was he using a chair? He could just use his fists and spirit gun. He yelled the same to Kuwabara, but he only replied he didn't need his sword. He charged in and took down two of the creatures. Kurama yelled a precaution to the others and started dicing the creatures with his Rose whip. Hiei skipped in and out of view, dashing in between falling zombies. Fate was conjuring some sort of electric enery ball. She fired it at one, and five zombies surrounding the one were turned into ashes.  
"We have to get upstairs!" Tedd yelled. "Yusuke and I will distract them while you get out of the house!"  
Grudgingly, they all left, and Tedd and Yusuke were left to fight.  
  
Alex, Fate, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama slashed, punched, kicked, sliced, electrified and iced their way to the door. They finally got out, and they were all concerned about their friends still in the house. They heard a voice far off in the backyard. It was Yusuke's voice! "Where's Tedd?" Alex yelled at him.  
"He told me to get out.He's going to do something drastic!" Yusuke replied. "We have to get away from here!"  
But it was too late. A large stream of flame emitted from the roof of the house, and after that, it was a flash of light. When the light, dust and smoke cleared, the house was no more, and Tedd was limping his way through the wreckage toward them.  
They all ran to him. He was hurt badly. Whatever he had done, he had burned himself doing it. He fell to the ground, letting the darkness carry him away.  
"Dammit, don't you go unconscious on me!" Alex yelled in his ear, giving him a jolt. He stood up and looked around. He was acting okay now, he wasn't dying. This gave everyone a sense of relief.  
"Wh.What did you do?" Fate said to him.  
"I let go," he said simply. "I let go of everything, and released all my anger, all the rage, that I've built up over the years. From the toaster breaking to my sister dying, it was all released, and I guess it killed them all.again, I guess, seeing as they WERE zombies."  
  
Alex turned on him. "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!" She yelled.  
He shrugged. "We book a hotel, and we take the fight to my old man." 


	8. Heaven, Hell, and New Jersey

Holy shit, two updates in one week! I'm on a roll! |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Human Interaction  
Pt 8  
  
They were down and out. They had no house, and as far as most of them knew, no money.  
"Okay, I think I can get us out of this. Anyone here have a cell phone?"  
Alex pulled one out and gave it to Tedd. He punched in a few numbers, and said, "Damnit, Tank, pick up!" He picked up on the fifth ring, with a "Yo."  
"Yo yourself," Tedd said. "We're sort of in a jam here, we could use some help."  
"Holy shit, Tedd, is that you?"  
  
"Yep."  
"There are only two reasons you'd ever call me. You're old man's come back or you killed someone. Which is it?"  
"The first," Tedd replied. This was replied with a sharp disconnect. "Damnit, Tank!" He called again.  
"Yo!" Tank said, sounding good and pissed off.  
"Don't goddamn hang up on me! I need real help! I blew up the house, and we need a ride, some guns, and a place to stay!"  
"Are you sure that's all?"  
"Well, we might need help with a takedown...we're thinking of going to him."  
"Are you on drugs? Liquor? Or did he send someone to kill you?"  
"Last one."  
"It's suicide, I'm assuming you know that."  
"I think I can pull out of it if you come."  
"I'll think about it. I'll be right over." With that, he disconnected.  
  
Tedd threw the phone back to Alex. They waited for about half an hour before a black SUV pulled up to the curb. A dark-skinned man got out of the drivers seat. He was about 5'9' and wearing a black SWAT hat. He had a gun at the ankle and black SWAT pants on.  
"I booked you a hotel. Had to do some arm-twisting, but I got it free. There's a car at A-1 Auto waiting for you, and look in the back seat of my car."  
They all went to peer in the windows. Back there was an arsenal of weapons so large that even the SUV was full with them. Guns, grenades, knives, you name it, it was there.  
"That's awesome, thanks. We really need you're help, Tank."  
He waved it off with his hand. "It's nothing. I need some excitement. No insane criminals to catch."  
Tedd replied, "Well, we'll call you when we go. This is gonna be fun with all the toys that go boom..." He let out a devilish grin.  
  
Four hours later, they were in the Tropicana hotel in Atlantic City. They had taken an uncomfortable Greyhound busride into NJ, which Fate and Tedd complained about non-stop. "We're gonna get cancer!" Fate said over and over.  
"This will be good...My dad had some...err...business friends here near here," Tedd mentioned when they got into the hotel. Alex gave him an eye and said, "Define business." He said simply, "The mob."  
"In New Jersey?!"  
Tedd shrugged. "He was a crazy guy. Mafia, Mob, drug runners, he had everyone working with him. We'll probably only run into the mob, since the guy I have in mind hangs out in a bar most of the time. We can ask around for him. He's NOT a nice guy, so you should all be on your guard." Hiei gave a "hmph", and made a "I'm-always-on-guard" gesture. Arrogant bastard, Yusuke thought. Gotta remember to kick his ass sometime.  
They checked into the hotel, and went and unpacked. Since there really was no need for all of them to go to the bar, they drew straws- and the two people who lost were Kurama and Fate. Tedd gave them directions to the Brooke St. Bar, and made a warning word to Fate. "These guys aren't nice. I know you could kick their asses to hell and back, but don't. No smart-ass remarks, OK? They have a short fuse, and I don't especially want to be on the news involved in a barfight." They set off with these words in mind. Yusuke, Tedd, Kuwabara and Hiei went down to the casino, while Alex went to get something to eat. An hour later, they met up at the room, and Fate and Kurama ambled in. Before anyone could even say anything, Fate burst out, "That ARROGANT BASTARD! He THREW US OUT after we MENTIONED YOUR NAME! There was this big guy standing behind us while we talked to the guy you told us about. He was about, maybe in his late thirties, kind of fat, sitting in the back of the bar," She finished.  
"The guy sitting behind you was Striker. He's the mob's official run- around, errand boy, body-guard, and assassin. The last one he's not so good at, but he can defend himself pretty well. If he starts attacking, take him out quick. The other guy was the mob boss. His old man got aced a few years ago. We'll all go back to the bar tomorrow and I'll get some information out of him whether he likes it or not.  
Alex turned on the TV to channel two. There was a reporter in front of a charred apartment that seemed way too familiar...  
"This apartment was reduced to cinders tonight after someone hurled a firebomb in the window. Although nobody was hurt, many people are now left homeless." The reporter concluded.  
The apartment was Fate's parent's house.  
Alex clasped a hand to her mouth, Kurama put a hand on Fate's shoulder, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke tensed up, and Tedd had a murderous look on his face.  
"That...BASTARD..." Beside himself with rage. "I'll KILL him, I SWEAR IT!" Then he calmed down, and said, "This is all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this. But now you're stuck in it, whether you like it or not...I'm sorry." He looked down, and then walked out of the room. 


End file.
